1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic latent image holder unit and to an image forming apparatus using the electrostatic latent image holder unit.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, there has been known what is called a tandem type color image forming apparatus in which a plurality of photoreceptors are provided side by side along an intermediate transfer member. Generally, in such a tandem type color image forming apparatus, the frequency of forming a monochrome (or black-and-white) image is higher than that of forming a color image. In the case of forming a monochrome image, usually, a process speed (i.e., a circumferential speed of each photoreceptor) is increased.